Tienes que ser un milagro
by Sweet Ivanovv
Summary: [SongFic] A todos esos que juran que el enamorarse es de tontos, les digo que tan equivocados están. Pues lo más bello del corazón es saber que hay alguien en el mundo para mi, y sonreír porque el milagro del amor si existe. [R&Hr REVIEWS PLISS!]


Todo esto es de la oh toda poderosa de J.K Rowling y WB (no me demanden solo por usar sus brillantes personajes, solo son prestados para expresar lo sentimientos de esta humilde autora) creo que escribí mucho XD.

**LEER:** Etto, pues antes que nada, gracias a todas aquellas almas piadosas que se molestaron en hacer clic en mi SongFic. En esta ocasión esta inspirado en la canción llamada **"_Milagro"_** de **Lucybell**, una banda chilena muy popular en México (¡Claudio cantas precioso!) la elegí porque adoro esta canción, es hermosa y tiene una letra divina y hace que mi musa este al 100 XD.

Para que entiendan un poco mejor, todo el Fic es simple, solo es basado en las cosas que siente, piensa y trata de expresar Hermione (yo) respecto a su novio Ron (alguien especial XD), así que solo traten de captar lo escrito y estará muy fácil de entender. Muy bien ahora si ya paro de escribir XD.

**Capitulo Único: Tienes que ser un milagro**

La luna, tan Hermosa y bella, como un resplandor de diamantes, con el fulgor de sus rayos alumbra el manto que esta noche nos cubre. Parece extraño, tan extraño, te quiero y me quieres, ¿suena tan raro no es cierto? Suena tan poco realista esa palabra tan mágica, mágica como el amor que une nuestras almas. Sabes que siempre estaré ahí, y lo estoy aquí, a un lado tuyo, abrazándote, como ahora ya es nuestra costumbre.

**_Puede que salte al cielo, creyendo ir al infierno  
Perder no impide apostar  
Tienes que ser un milagro..._**

Las noches de desvelo, los sueños y las ilusiones, parecen como si fueran un poema de amor dedicado a ti. Me encanta verte, hablar contigo, sentirte, es la mejor sensación del universo, saber que estoy enamorada. ¡A todos aquellos que dicen que el amor no existe, que equivocados están, ¡A todos esos que juran que el enamorarse es de tontos, les digo entonces que ser el más grande tonto es lo mejor de la tierra, pues ahora soy una tonta y me alegra tanto de serlo.

...**_Puede que salga y me arrastre cielo, efecto retardante  
Ser, ver, permite hablar  
Tienes que ser un milagro..._**

Amo caminar por la hierba y pensarte, amo caminar por las calles e imaginarte, amo que aunque no estés a mi lado pueda sentirte, amo el hecho de que estemos enamorados, amo el hecho de que seas el hombre mas bello sobre la faz de la tierra, adoro en la manera en que tus preocupaciones las profesas hacia mi, me encanta en la manera que me dices te quiero, me muero cada vez que tu mirada penetrante me dedica una observación. Amo tanto tu persona.

**_...En donde estés cuando quiera abrazarte  
Y como estés ya estoy ahí­, El sol entre tus labios  
Soy el sol..._**

Se que vernos siempre no es posible, lo se muy bien, pero no importa porque cada encuentro contigo es tan mágico como el anterior. Me agrada saber que aunque la distancia nos separe a veces amor mió, aun seguimos con este cariño tan profundo. Me hace llorar el recordar el principio, tan hermoso y perfecto como el presente. ¡Ah la suave brisa, que lindo día, Transformas mi vida amor mió!

**_...Puede que salte del cielo seguro de ir al infierno  
Ceder no es perder  
Juro que eres un milagro..._**

Amo el hecho de que estemos aquí, bajo la luna hermosa y enorme, es tan hermoso estar aquí contigo, abrazados, simplemente tirados en la hierba y contemplando el cielo. Es tan bonito poderte tener entre mis brazos, aunque sea solo de ves en cuando. Es bellísimo el hecho de que nuestros cuerpos yacen en el piso y el amor flote en el aire.

**_...En donde estés cuando quiera abrazarte  
Y como estés ya estoy ahí­, La luna entre tus labios  
Soy la Luna..._**

Y se muy bien que estés donde sea, cuando sea y como sea, se que siempre tendrás ganas de besarme o de abrazarme. Eres el hombre perfecto, se que lo repito tanto, pero no me canso de asimilarlo, no me canso de pensar que eres el...la persona mas bella sobre la tierra, mi mejor amigo, mi cómplice, mi amante. No me canso de pensar que cada día te quiero más. No me canso de sonreír.

**_...Doy luz, por reflejar,  
Soy Tu, tu eres Yo._**

Juro que eres alguien especial, juro que te quiero mas en realidad, juro que te quiero sin descansar, mi amor Ronald Weasley, juro que como estés y en donde estés, juro que ahí contigo quiero estar. Es como haber estado en el infierno y de repente encontrarme en el paraíso. Es que, no lo se...solo se que te quiero...te quiero con todas mis fuerzas y todas mis ganas...solo se que me encanta que nos vean tomados de las manos, solo se que me encanta tanto encontrarme a tu lado, Ron, mi Ron, te quiero, te quiero demasiado...y lo mejor es que este sentimiento lo siento, y lo tengo muy bien guardado en mi corazón. Lo mejor es que esta balada me recuerda a ti, a nuestro amor, cariño mió. Después de casi dos años (faltando tan solo unas semanas) a pesar de las altas y las bajas, las diferencias y lo compartido, a pesar de todo eso, seguimos aquí, el uno y el otro. Y lo más bello de todo es que libremente te puedo decir, que yo soy para ti y tú eres para mí. Todo esto es como un milagro.

**Notas de la autora enamorada:** valla sinceramente me sorprendí un poco por mi resultado ya que solamente escuche 2 canciones y me salio todo esto (claro la puse varias veces para seguirme inspirando XD). Ahh el amor es tan bello, quien no lo piensa. Ok lo se y lo acepto estoy enamorada y todo eso lo he escrito pensando en mi chico y absolutamente todo esto que esta escrito es verdad (excepto lo de Ron mi chico no se llama así XD) se que si me vieran me verían raro sonriendo sola y suspirando XD. ¡Pero no me importa estoy feliz! (¿se nota?). Sinceramente me encanto el resultado y si subo este Fic es porque me gusto mucho y no me importa aunque no reciba ningún review (bueno si importa porque me encantan los reviews XD).

Ok, creo que ya me centrare un poco más y dejare de hablarme a mi misma XD. Gracias a todos que me han dejado reviews a mis últimos 2 SongFics, que dios los bendiga con muchos hijos, gracias por leer, paz, amor y sean felices.

¡Gracias a todas aquellas almas bondadosas que me dejen algún review XD! (claro si es que recibo).

Me estoy dando cuenta que escribi muchos "XD" pero en realidad no es algo que me importe mucho. Ahora si sin mas que agregar (suspiro) se despide la enamorada autora XD.

Besos

Sweet Ivanoov :D


End file.
